Promises
by EmmyLou74
Summary: Both Kensi and Deeks are keeping their promise to one another, but there are three little words which have yet to be said. A one shot, set a few months after Kensi's return. Warning: This is some major fluff, people! Please read and review!


**I thought of this idea last night and it had to be written in order for me to get any sleep tonight! Hope you guys enjoy. Please review! Even if it's one word, just let me know what you guys think. You'll make my weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or any of it's characters. It would be pure fluff if I did going by this story.**

Every time he kissed her it was like the first time. Every time it took her breathe away. Every time it felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. Every time she wanted to say the words but they wouldn't come out.

She could see him watching her from the corner of her eye as she chewed on her lower lip, but Kensi kept her eyes on the television screen in front of her. As she forced him to watch yet another Meg Ryan film, her mind had begun to wander into dangerous territory. Did he want her to say it first? Is that why he hadn't said it to her?

"Earth to Sleepless in Seattle."

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "What?" It came out harsher than she had intended. Deeks raised his eyebrows, surprised at her sharp reply. He held his hands up in surrender, but for what he didn't know.

"Whoa there, Princess, I come in peace." He said hoping to diffuse whatever situation was coming his way.

"I'm trying to watch the movie, Deeks."

"Really?" he asked. He sat forward, grabbed the remote and hit pause. He turned to face her. "So what was it that eh...Meg, just said there."

Uh oh she was caught out, he wasn't gonna let this go. Damn. She glanced quickly at the screen.

"Eh. I believe it was 'Don't you just love...New York in the fall.'" She avoided making eye contact instead lunging for the remote, currently in his hand. "I think you'll find her name is Kathleen. And you accused me of not paying attention."

"No fair," he said turning his attention back to the film she had resumed. "You've seen it about a zillion times." Her reply was a soft smile.

Sensing whatever had been bugging her before had been temporarily forgotten., Deeks draped his arm around her shoulder and finding no resistance, he pulled her in nearer to him.

Kensi smiled to herself as she snuggled in closer, resting her hand on his chest. She felt him grin into her hair and her former thoughts clouded her mind once more. Could she be brave enough to communicate with actual words? Since her return all those months ago, she had kept her promise and she had talked about their thing. They now both acknowledged being in an actual relationship. The term 'official' may have been used.

He had kept good on his promise too. Deeks was nothing but patient. When Kensi was reluctant to hold his hand in front of the team, he had understood. Then one day when the clock finally stuck five after a very long day of paperwork, without Kensi even noticing, her hand found his. While Callen's eyebrows found his hairline.

When Kensi was hesitant to reintroduce Deeks to her mother, this time as her boyfriend, Deeks understood. Then came the day the words, "You should come over to my Mom's with me tonight." slipped out of her mouth, and she wasn't really surprised at how much she meant them but he was. That was before the "stone cold fox" comments began once again.

He deserved her words but she was more afraid that she had ever been. Kensi's only associations with the words were loss and pain.

Deeks looked Kensi's burrowed brow. She had been quiet since they started the movie. The movie they had watched too many times before. But for her, he would watch... eh Meg giving...dammit... Tom a hard time because ... well because she was his everything. He had pretty much told her already but that seemed a lifetime ago. He wanted to tell her again. Would it scare her? Would she take a step back, after all those steps forward they had taken together? He couldn't lose Kensi. Not now. Not ever.

He thought he knew already. From the way she smiled at him. From the way her breath hitched when he pulled her in to capture her lips with his. From the way she held onto him when they embraced. From the way he could feel her heart beating erratically, perfectly in time with his own.

"Erm, Kens..."

"Hmmm…" she hummed, still deep in thought.

"Kensi." He sat up to face her and since he had been acting as her cushion she was forced to do the same.

His blue eyes were looking into her brown ones with an intensity that made her feel like Jell-O.

"I …I know that… He paused and took a deep breath. "I know that we said we'd take it slow, I do. Walk don't run, right?!" He raised his left hand to the back of his head awkwardly.

The gesture brought her back to that day at the bullpen. When she had found him wandering aimlessly by the lockers, not actually packing anything into that box. It brought her back to those words he had spoken. He needed to get away from it all. She thought he was going to leave her like everyone else she … cared about. She remembered how she had felt. Her heart had ached so badly at the thought of losing him. And then he had confessed she had got him through his ordeal …her smile, her laugh…everything.

She was brought back to the present by Deeks. Deeks who was still trying to articulate and failing.

"I mean …I ….I guess we're …we're jogging right now…"

Suddenly she couldn't hold it in.

"You know I love you, right?" she blurted out.

That stopped his rambling, good to know she thought. He just looked at her for a moment before his face spilt into a wide grin. She found herself grinning back.

"I know" He said confidently as she frowned. "And you know I love you right back."

He pulled her in as the smile that now adourned her face faded and her breath hitched, he captured her lips with his. And as their hearts beat wildly against each other, it felt like it did every time. It felt like the first time.


End file.
